


Gammas

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Farting, Flatulence, Inflation, involves a girl farting (don't ask), superhero comedy, teens with superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: Four teenage superhumans held captive inside of a top-secret organization intending to harvest their powers and use them as militaristic weapons, team up to escape from their captors.





	Gammas

"Hey! Wake up in there, skinny!" The guards banged on the thick, reinforced steel door to the cell of the boy it holds, causing him to jolt awake, startled by the sudden noise. The boy was wearing some kind of latex or rubber suit that looked like what superheroes in the comics wear. It resembles something of a rubber scuba diving suit which was blue with black accents and an emblem on the chest that looked like an "e".

"Okay, I'm awake! I'm awake." He shouted back, rubbing his eyes.

"Listen up. The big guy is having you transferred to a new cell with a new cellmate." announced the belligerent guard.

"Why would I need a cellmate?" asked the boy.

"Why would we care?" snarked the guard before ordering his fellow guards. "Open 'er up!"

The door was flung up by a whole group of guards who forcefully grabbed the boy and dragged him out of his cell and we're now sending him down the corridor toward his new cell. This was James Creed. He was 19-years old and had a scrawny figure for his age. Believe it or not, he had the ability of superhuman strength, despite his body figure and could lift anything heavy that was a thousands tons above his own weight. James here is a part of a sub-species of humans gifted and born with superpowers called "Gammas". Most Gammas don't get their powers until they were coming-of-age, while some receive them via psychological or emotional stress. In high school, he was bullied and physically abused by many students around him day after day on a daily basis. Until one day, James finally snapped and punched the bully so hard, he actually flew backwards into the wall and smashed right through it. Devastated by what he had done, James isolated himself inside his room until his parents revealed to him that they were Gammas as well. James couldn't exactly remember when he got captured. One thing for sure, I wasn't a very good situation. So they gave him the suit to wear and gave him the persona, "Evolve". 

* * *

 

_"Look at him." Greg Davis, the star quarterback for the basketball team and leader of the bullies that target James, mocked sadistically as he looked at the beaten James on the floor. "So pathetic."_

_James was not going to stand down and let himself get pushed around, so he struggled to his feet and raised his feet, ready for a brutal fist-fight. Greg and his friends only laughed at this little display of courage. Greg knew for sure that James wasn't going to win this fight so easily. He decided to humor him and raised his own fists. James's fist flew at him, but Greg easily dodged them and punched him back without effort. James was taking more damage and pain than a punching bag, of which he felt like being. This continued for a few more seconds, grabbing the attention of the other students who were crowding around the two, laughing and chanting for Greg to beat James. Nobody rooted for James at all. He was on his own._

_"You throw punches like a girl, Weed!" Greg taunted and laughed in his face. All the other kids laughed with him and pointed mocking fingers at James. He looked all around at their laughing faces. The laughter, the humiliation, the endless abuse. It was just too much. James's rage reached it's boiling point and he couldn't control himself. Glaring at Greg with red eyes, he pulled back his fist and landed it smack onto his chest. Then all of the sudden, much to everyone's shock, Greg was flown backwards as a result of the punch and landed painfully into the wall, which caused him to break right threw the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it. James stared at his hands in shock. There was no more laughter, only looks of surprise and bewilderment. He couldn't believe it himself._

* * *

 

James was shaken from his flashback when they finally approached a large cell, which looked more like a cage, which had tubes connected to it. The tubes were also connected to the wall, which led outside.

"Well, here's your new cell." The guard retorted

The door was pulled open and before he could say anything, James and thrown into the cell like a rag doll and the guards slammed the door shut.

"Hey." James came face-to-face with his new cellmate. It was a girl about his age with long, smooth chestnut hair, a petite, but curvy body figure and she was clad in a green leotard with sleeves which clung to her body like a second skin and boots that stopped below her knees. James was afraid he would get a tough and fearsome cellmate, but he wasn't expecting to be sharing a cell with a girl.

"So you're my new cellmate, huh?" She asked knowingly, not showing any signs of hostility.

"Yeah, likewise." James nodded in responce. "I'm James Creed."

"I'm Brooke Mulliver." The girl introduced herself. "So it appears we're stuck together."

"Yeah, looks that way." agreed James.

"What's your superpower?" asked Brooke, wanting to get to know him.

"I have superhuman strength, invulnerability, indestructible skin and bones and I can run a mile without stopping to catch a breath." James answered, giving her the low-down of his powers.

"Wow. You have super strength?" She asked, unsure if a guy like him would be super strong.

"Looks can be deceiving." He noted.

"I guess that's true." Brooke nodded.

"So what about you? What are your powers?" James then asked her.

Brooke looked embarrassed for a moment and looked around as if she was caught stealing. She gave it a second before clearly answering, "I'd rather not tell."

"Come on. Tell me. If we're gonna be here together, I might as well know." James replied wisely.

She breathed a heavy sigh and said, "Okay. But promise me you won't laugh."

"I swear." He gave her his word.

"I.......I have the ability to......pass gas." Brooke hesitatingly brought out with as best she could, still blushing.

"That's your superpower?" asked James, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not judging. It's just-"

"No, no. I understand." Brooke stopped him. "I know it sounds strange and awkward, but it's not what you'd expect. I can emit the most powerful farts stronger than humanly possible. My body is capable of produce more gas than a regular, normal human can. At first, I thought it was just a gastrointestinal issue. My parents had to sent me to the doctor a could times, but none them had a better theory. As time went on, it turned out to be something much more. I could actually break wind whenever I wanted. My farts were more powerful than anticipated. They could blow anything and anyone away with one single release, the smell could knock anyone out cold and even melt metal. I've tried it before. I can even control the volume, length, smell and strength of my flatulence."

"Can you demonstrate? I swear I won't laugh." James urged gently.

"Well, okay. You asked for this." Brooke shrugged and turned around to get on her hands and knees, pointing her wide buttocks towards the anxious and expectant James. Not even bothering to warn him, Brooke strained and summoned all her strength to force onto her bowels and in instant response, she blasted a loud, foul-smelling chemical reaction out of her reared and right into James's face. She made the fart last for about 10 seconds before it finally ended and she sat back down and faced James, expecting a reaction. James coughed and gagged from the foul odor that now filled the entire cell. The stench was like a thick fog, clouding his vision and filling his lungs, almost cutting off his air. James pinched his nose tightly and fanned the fumes away from his face.

"Now I see why they put those tubes in in the first place." He finally answered, coughing.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's stinky, right? That's the whole point of it. I can even create a thick, visible gas fog or mist from my butt, which could blind people's vision and I also fly. You never know when these air biscuits of mine could come in handy."

"I see. Well, I have to admit, that was mighty impressive, despite the awful smell. To be honest with you, there's really nothing wrong with a little flatulence. It's only human nature. Everyone's got to let loose every now and then." James explained to her kindly.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "You're literally the first person to say that to me. Nobody's ever compliment my farts before. People usually laugh at me and call me names or back away from me whenever I let one rip, groaning and covering their noses from the unbearable odors I produce. Well, enough about me. What's your story, James?"

"Where do I start?" James looked to the floor with depressed eyes. "I didn't get my powers until the fight."

"You were in a fight?" gasped Brooke.

"Uh-huh." He nodded and continued, "In high school, it's like survival of the fittest. You got your jocks, you got your cheerleaders. And there's the prey. Me. Everyday it's the same routine. I walked through that door, they're all on me like lions would a zebra. They beat me, call me names, take advantage of me, need I go on?"

"Jeez." Brooke breathed, not sure what to think or say. She was pretty sympathetic with him, since he too had been unfairly judged and bullied before.

"Then one day, I accidentally spilled my milk all over Greg Davis, the alpha male of the school. Like you wouldn't believe. He challenged me to a fist-fight in the gymnasium. He had the upper hand while everyone else laughed at me. I couldn't take any more. I punched Greg with all my might and it actually knocked him meters away from me and right through a wall."

"Ouch." winced Brooke.

"Sure, he received some injuries from that, but everyone was afraid of me afterwards. I mean, I'm glad nobody was picking on me anymore, but being feared was another thing. I stayed in my room longer than I ever did. I became afraid of myself. My parents revealed to be that they too were Gammas all along. Few days later, I was captured by a group of men and I wake in an empty cell in this weird place and so, here I am." James finished his story.

"I'm so sorry they treated you that way." Brooke put a hand on his shoulder. "This Greg person seemed like a dick and all."

"That doesn't begin to cover it." James shook his head.

Brooke thought of a way to change the subject and spare her new friend of anymore bad memories.

"You know, I tried propelling myself into the air with my farts once." Brooke began.

"Oh, really?" asked James confused, but interested.

"Yeah. I didn't work." Brooke cringed with a nervous look in her eyes, remembering that day. "Not one of my best accomplishments. Oh! Hang on a second."

Brooke lifted one of her buttcheeks and leaned to the side, squeezing one eye shut and pushed really hard, forcing another fart out of her ass, polluting the air in the cell once more with her foul stench. This one sounded bubbly this time and made the two howl with laughter and fan the odors away, but to no avail.

"That was a wet one." James grinned jokingly.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded as she giggled. "They gave me the name "Smash"."

"Smash?" asked James, still trying to keep Brooke's fumes at bay.

"Yeah. I guess that's my superhero name?" She shrugged with confusion. "I don't know."

"They called me "Evolve"." James told her.

"Evolve? Huh. That's a perplexing name." Brooke gave an understanding nod. 

"It wouldn't be my first choice." responded James. "What exactly is this place?"

Before Brooke could answer, the voice of the one they call "the Big Guy" blared over the intercom like loud rock music. He sounded tough and deep, almost intimidating; like someone you don't want to cross.

 _"Lunch time, brats!"_ He announced rudely over the speakers before cutting off abruptly.

The doors of their cell was flung open once more to reveal the guards outside. James and Brooke were forced out of their shared cell and lead towards the cafeteria where the other Gamma kids were eating. The guards released their hold on the two and made them get in line to get their food. The food was any regular food and, thankfully, not like the food they would serve in a prison, even though this felt like a prison to them. The two looked all around at the rest of the Gammas. There was one big, burly kid who had pyrokinesis who could also breath fire. He breathed fire at some kids to mess with them. There was a psychokinetic girl who was using her powers to levitate her food and put it in her mouth. Another kid had the ability to teleport and was just zipping from one spot to another. Too bad the collar around his neck prevented him from teleporting out of the facility and escaping. Two identical twin girls sat together. They both had the same long hair, same pale skin and the same suits. They literally did everything in synchronized unison almost like robots à la the Grady twins from _The Shining_. It was creepy, but they revealed their ability to duplicate and made copies of themselves by filling the whole empty table they were sitting at with their clones. Brooke and James sat a table with other Gammas. 

"So you must be the new kid, huh?" asked an Asian-looking teen. "So they roomed you with the fart girl, I hear?"

"I'm sitting right here!" Brooke yapped with offense. "But, yeah, he's new around here and he's my new cellmate."

The kids at their table laughed and snickered, making James feel uncomfortable.

"No one can last long with her." A snippy girl remarked.

"Shut up!" Brooke yelled at her, causing her to reveal her ability to camouflage. Her skin turned white with fright at her tone.

"I'll have you know I punch the daylights out of a guy back at my school, so don't push it." James threatened.

"Okay, man, chill. I'm just jousting you." The Asian kid backed off, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, you feel like sittin' with me?"

James and Brooke overheard a commotion going on a few feet from them and they saw an extremely voluptuous Gamma girl with an overly-thick curves, short blonde hair and a nose piercing being flirted with by an obnoxious Gamma boy. Her suit was a sleeveless, black leotard with white lines forming a large "M" on her chest as the emblem, black gloves that reached up past her elbows and black high-heel, thigh-high boots. She glared at him, trying to send him the message that she wants him away from her, but the boy was persistent.

"I already told you. I don't sit with geeks." She griped, her voice laced with understandable annoyance.

"Don't be like that, babe." He continued his unwanted flattery until he gave her big, round derriere an inappropriate grope.

She gasped with shock and was now beyond livid. She had had enough of this rude boy's advances. So to get rid of the pest, she thrusted her butt forward at him, which suddenly inflated to humongous proportions like a balloon, knocking the boy away in the process and onto the floor, spilling his foot all over himself. The girl's butt then deflated back to it's original shape and she gave him a smirk.

"What's the matter? Too much  _ass_ for you?" She retorted facetiously, receiving a groan of pain as an answer. "Consider that a warning, perv! Kept your hands off the merchandise!"

With that said, she came over to the table James and Brooke were sitting at and noticed their surprised faces.

"What are you two looking at? Never seen a girl inflate her ass before?" She asked sarcastically, though with a triumphant smirk.

"No, I'm just......Nevermind." James shook his head. "Looks like it's obvious what your power is."

"You bet. I have the power of elasticity. I can manipulate the dimensions of my body parts, inflate any part of it like a parade balloon like what you just saw." The girl explained. "I can blow up my belly, my hands, my...ahem...don't ask. But my most powerful weapon is my ass. The name's Talullah Kaufman, by the way. My friends call me "Luna"."

"Well, nice to meet you, Luna." said James. "I'm James Creed, I have super strength and this is my cellmate, Brooke Mulliver. She's a master farter."

"Hi." Brooke waved at her.

"Oh, a farter, huh?" Luna raised an eyebrow with interest. "I never knew flatulence was even a superpower. And I thought it was just a bodily function like belching. I don't think anyone can fart as much."

"Oh, yeah?" queried Brooke with a challenging facade, feeling her pride rise within her. "You want proof, bubble butt?"

"Try me." Luna challenged back.

Brooke presented her with her index finger and said, "Pull my finger, if you dare."

At this point, James plugged his ears as he knew what was about to happen. Luna wouldn't turn down a challenge, because that destructive little 10-year old inside her shouted "Do it!" in an almost persuasive way. Gripping her digit tightly, Luna gave her finger a good tug. As a result, Brooke ripped a good, lengthy, baritone blast of foul air which just exploded out of her like a nuke. After at least ten seconds or more, Brooke lowered the fart's volume and strength to a minimum and brought it to a halt.

"Woo! I sure needed that." Brooke exhaled, feeling somewhat weak from that intense release.

"Damn, girl! You sure got skills!" an impressed Luna exclaimed.

"Uh, Brooke?" James tapped her on the shoulder, making her look behind her to find that the fart was so powerful that it blew a bunch of Gammas behind them far back along with the tables they were sitting at, creating a huge mess of Gammas and knocked-over tables. Few kids were coughing and hacking from the fumes it produced.

"Sorry!" apologized Brooke automatically, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed, fart girl." Luna waved off. "This happens to us at the best of times. Edward Huntington over there can hold flames with his bare hands and breathe fire like a dragon. I hear the people in the building he lived at weren't so lucky. Kelly O'Dwyer is like a living snowman. She can generate sub-zero temperatures from her body and manipulate ice and snow. That knucklehead over there is Leopolde Van Quaife, who can appear from one place to another. If it wasn't for that collar they forced him to wear, escaping would be easy. Oh, well. Too bad for you, Leo. We call those two twins over there the "Copy Cats" and they sure live up to their name. They can create more duplicates of themselves. Just imagine behind stuck in a building with thousands of them."

"Wow. So many people around here with interesting powers." James marveled.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Luna agreed. "They keep us all here because they want us for something."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. They won't tell us." answered Luna. "At first, I thought they were gonna make superhero teams out of us, but that didn't seem likely."

"Why would they?" asked James matter-of-factly. "They imprisoned us, locked us up against our will, why would they want us to be superheroes?"

"They gave us these awesome suits, didn't they?" Luna gestured to her own suit to prove her point.

"Yeah, but that's probably their version of prison outfits." suggested Brooke.

"Well, whatever they're keeping us here for, I'm not sitting around here, waiting to find out. I just want to get the hell out of here." James hissed with fury. "I hate being locked up like some animal."

"Forget it." The Asian kid yapped. "You're never getting out. Nobody's ever getting out. This place is inescapable. Believe me, I've tried."

"Is that so?" Luna crossed her arms and looked at him dead in the eye. "And what's your power?"

Instead of answering, the kid transformed into a squirrel, showcasing his ability to shape-shift into animals.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked in his new squirrel form.

"Yes." Luna nodded and gave him a pet behind the ear, before he suddenly changed back into a human, making her retract her hand. Luna returned her attention to James and Brooke and leaned forward to whisper to them, "They may say this place is inescapable, but I actually know a way out of here."

"You do?" whispered James.

"That's right." Luna said. "But I'm gonna need your help in making this plan happen. And I know a guy who can help us out. He'll be out getaway driver."

"Where will we go?" asked Brooke.

"Anywhere, but here." Luna responded. "Now at exactly 11:00 PM, they're going to inspect the cells to make sure the prisoners are asleep. I want you, James, to punch the inspection guards out and fight your way to the control center with Brooke."

"But I've never physically fought anyone before." Brooke expressed worry.

"Trust your butt, Brooke. If you can't fight with your fists, then fight with your stink. It's as simple as that." Luna explained.

"Oh." She nodded. "Makes perfect sense."

"Then once everyone is free, we shimmy on out of here and go on our merry way." Luna finished her plan.

"Got it." James and Brooke both confirmed and gave a nod.

"11:00 PM." said Luna.

"11:00 PM." The duo said in response.


End file.
